


Just a Dream

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wall fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Sometimes things aren't what they seem....and you can either admit defeat or make your dreams come true.





	Just a Dream

* * *

 

Draco loved waking up each morning. The reason being the sexy, scarred man laying next to him. Who knew that he and Potter could actually stop fighting long enough to fall in love. But it had happened, and for the last seven years it was one day after the next of love, passion, and fiery conversations.

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 

Draco woke up and looked around in confusion. Where the hell was Harry? And then it hit him...it had only been a dream. He stared at the empty side of the bed trying to ignore the painful ache in his heart.

 

With a burst of fierce determination coursing through his veins, Draco Malfoy stood up and decided today that things were going to change. To many years he cowered away from how he felt. Hid behind sarcasm and insults, instead of expressing his feeling. He loved Harry almost since the moment their hands touched on the stairs of Hogwarts. Yes, he had a lot to apologize for, but it would be worth it in the end.

 

Life suddenly seemed to go from drab to technicolor, and Draco made a vow that his love for Harry wouldn't stay just a dream...

 


End file.
